Honeymoon in the Alps
by getintothegroove
Summary: Finally, Chris and Sam have time for themselves. They went on a honeymoon in the Alps - where's a cottage by the lake with a beautiful nature around! There is going to be a lot of lemonade! Rated M. ChrisxSam.
1. Foreword - Ch1

**Hi darlings!** **Long time no story, hm? Don't worry, I am here. With the honeymoon! Basically it's what comes after THE KING'S QUEEN (Saris wedding) story that is complete now.**

 **It's going to be M rated – it's a honeymoon story, a romance after the wedding. I'd like to dedicate story to my FFriend, Dixxy.**

 **Anyway, nice reading, I hope you'll enjoy this!**

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon and the club members were chilling at the clubhouse. To make the things right, they were trying so hard to catch their breath! Basically, it looks like aliens want to visit Singletown mostly in a spring. Danny, Cath and her grandpa were looking through the MBC archives in the basement. Mr. Smith didn't recall the year with so many busting work! John was sitting next to his sister-in-law, Sam. They were doing a research – John wanted to show her a new game that just came out. And finally, the blue member was talking to the lime green member, who is helping the team when it's necessary.

"Sam looks very worried and tired. She needs to relax." Said Elton quietly.

"I know… but we all know her. She is hardly ever relaxed, she's putting the work instead of everything, even her health."

"Or your 'marriage'?"

"Hey. Don't talk about it like this. Our relationship is nice as always. We are in love."

"Oooh, that could be reaaaally bad if you weren't in love after the first 3 months of a marriage!" Danny was suddenly there with them, and they didn't even know, where did he come from.

"Guys, I don't have time for this. You all know it very well – we have loads of work to do here. I am glad when I have a while to just nap next to her, and lay there for a few minutes…" with that, he looked on her. John was trying to cheer her up, but she was just sitting and starring. She was looking exhausted and had dark bags under her beautiful golden eyes – and they didn't shine that time. And that made Chris feel very bad about her.

"I got it! You haven't been on your honeymoon yet, have you?"

"No… but we can't just leave now, look around!"

"Calm down Chris, Danny's got a point here. And you know that I don't say that often! You should leave for some time to a relaxing destination, to enjoy yourselves. And to rest from the work. I am sure we'll somehow make it without you two. And personally, I think that most of the work is behind us, not forward."

"I am gonna ask Mr. Smith about that, ok? Stay here." And with that Danny left the room to find that crazy grandpa of Cathy.

 _A few meters from them…_

"Isn't that game just perfect?" John was going crazy about it. And at first, he thought that Sam is going to be too.

"Umm.. yeah."

"What do you think about it?"

"I am sorry, honey. But I am so tired that I can't concentrate on it. And I am in a pain."

"Sammy, you need to have a rest! The doctor said that you should. And that means you can't walk long distances, running is completely forbidden for you and someone should take care of you. Do you hear me? I am afraid of you!"

"I appreciate your care – it sounds nice, but right now, it's impossible."

Cathy's grandpa came to the room and wanted everyone to sit around him, he wanted to tell them something.

"Well, kids… you know that it was hard to take care of so many things in the last two months. We all need to have a rest and we'll have it in summer. However, in Lang's case we can't wait for that long. To be honest, Sam is the most busy member. She does most of the work and she needs to rest NOW." He started loudly, but Sam interrupted him.

"But I just can't leave now."

"That was not an offer. By the way, you are having other obligations than working for the MBC. You are married and injured. You two haven't been somewhere alone from the wedding yet! So, I am sending you two far away. Have you heard of the magical Alps? And Switzerland's and Austria's beautiful nature?"

"Guys, Danny doesn't have a clue where those states are! Huh! And it isn't surprising." Said Elton with a laugh.

"Hey, you can't just read my mind like that. Annoy someone else with it."

"I've heard that the Alps are beautiful. When are we leaving?" asked Chris curiously.

"The plane is taking off in 5 hours. So you better go packing."

"In 5 hours? You can't be serious." Sam was a little mad about it. She's left the clubhouse very fast and Chris was about to go after her, when someone stopped him.

It was Elton, holding something in his hands.

"This is Rhapsodian fruit. People eat it on Rhapsodia when they need to be relaxed with their spouse. That blue one is for Sam. Give it to her on the way there. And about that green one… this is for you, but take it just in need!"

"What kind of a need on honeymoon?"

"You'll see maybe. And if you'll need some help, eat it. Trust me."

"Thanks Elton. But I really have to go now. You know, to catch her, she can't walk or run alone. She needs someone to calm her down right now."

He said "bye" to everyone in the clubhouse and promised to take photos in the mountains. Chris then grabbed his bag and ran directly to Sam's house.


	2. I Deserve it - Ch2

**Dear readers, here comes the another chapter of the honeymoon story! Nice reading, lemons are here!**

„Can you climb over this rock?" Asked Chris carefully. _(A/N: When I controlled the text, I've read "Can you climb over this cock?" :DD)_

"I hope. We'll see. Maybe with a little help?" Sam winked at him and looked deep into his sapphire eyes.

"Anytime." Chris held her hand and tried to help her over the rock. "Why did Mr. Smith picked a destination which is so hard to get in? I mean, we are in the mountains, there are rocks and rivers everywhere. He said that our cabin is completely isolated. It will probably take hours to get there."

"Don't worry.." started her sentence Sam, while trying to walk and find the way. "I am sure it's not that far from here. Remember that little village, where we started to walk? That granny on the street said it's not that far, but it's quite difficult to get there. Now I know the definition of 'isolated'."

"I hope we'll find another way to get back to the civilization during our stay here. We have about… three weeks for it? Oh, yeah. By the way, did you take Smith's advice about packing only a few things?"

"Absolutely, I have almost nothing. I have only a pair of sneakers, which I am wearing now, a sun screen, some dresses, a sweater, some hygiene, underwear, socks... and that's all, I guess."

"I have almost the same, but because I am the man here, I am carrying a camera and my laptop."

"Chris? It might sound strange… but I am so glad for this conversation between us two. We didn't have any time for us two for last 3 months. It was terrible. I am exhausted from all the work we had."

They hugged tightly. "I know, it was difficult. But now we are here and I am just yours and here are no aliens and no work. Just us and the nature. I promise you, that you are going to be relaxed and happy soon." He gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss.

"She said it's by a lake, am I right? And some lake is here."

"I guess it's that, but it's on the other side of it. Are you sleepy as I am?"

"I think that the fact, we are in a different time zone has something to do with it. Oh god, I am horny for sleeping, I want to be there, right now."

"Calm down Sam. Horny for sleeping?" He looked surprised and smiled.

"Don't look at me like that, I must get some energy now."

"I see, huh. We are finally here. I am feeling like after doing a mission in a video game. Aaaaaand: I have a key to start another mission."

"I love when you are talking like this, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And now, what about a quick shower, just to refresh ourselves and then going sleeping, when you are so darn horny for it."

"Sounds nice. I am in."

They threw their bags on the armchair and got undressed. Suddenly, they were naked in front of each other _again_. It was quite hot outside, but you can't imagine, how hot was inside right now! Sam's cheeks gone completely red and her eyes were shining more than the sun. Her husband was happy to see her like this again… and he wasn't only one, that was happy to see his wife naked again!

"Sh-shall we go?" asked Sam with a shaking voice. Chris nodded and gave her a peck on her red cheek.

They got into the shower, but Sam wanted to sit down on the floor, because her legs were shaking.

Chris got on his knees. "Are you okay, sweetie? Does it hurt?" – "U-hum."

"I hope that cold water will make you feel better. Just sit and lean on me, I am going to hold you, okay?"

Even though Sam was in pain, she was feeling relaxed and loved at the same time. They were finally hugging and kissing slowly again. It was most enjoyable thing since their wedding. Chris said 'a quick shower' but it became a long shower instead – where Sam fell asleep.

Chris stopped the shower and grabbed a towel for them both. He has grabbed her bridal style and took her to the bed. It feels so comfortable to sleep and to be next to her. He hugged her and got himself more close to her naked body. The king has put his head on her shoulder and fell asleep too.

 ** _In the morning_**

 _This guy was meant for me_  
 _And I was meant for him_  
 _This guy was dreamt for me_  
 _And I was dreamt for him_

Chris was watching Sam when she was still sleeping. He brought something for a breakfast to the bedroom. Then he woke her up with a kiss on her lips, like a princess. Sam is the princess (and the queen), after all.

She opened her eyes and saw him. And before he did or said something, she grabbed his hand and pulled him on her like a teddy bear.

"Do you love me?" the princess asked.

"Of course I do. I always did and I'll always do."

"Good boy… I want to make love now."

"Wow, that was fast. But don't you want to have a breakfast before it?"

Sam got that horny look in her eyes again, licked her lips and whispered slowly: "You are my breakfast… I've always dreamt of having a sausage for a breakfast."

"Sami, I warn you. Stop looking at me like that, and saying these things, or I will do it to you all day long!"

"Sounds like a deal. After all, after such a long abstinence… Sit there."

"Are you wet? Just asking, because it looks like you would like to start right now."

Sam didn't answer and sat on him (and his sausage) instead. Now Chris knows how wet she is. Her tunnel was hugging him so tightly around his shaft. It was amazing to feel something that warm and wet around him again.

"God damn it, I love you so much and I missed this. I was so unsatisfied till now!"

"Don't worry, darling, you won't be." And with that he moved inside her. Sam has made a very loud moan.

"I think we both know why we are so isolated… mmm? Cause I am going to scream in a pleasure. To be honest, I think that two or three moves inside…and I'll be done."

"So I'll better try my best." Said Chris and licked her nipples. "Are you ready for the moves?"

"Anytime." She smiled almost evilly.

He didn't want to make his wife wait, so he started with all the energy and passion he has. And Sam was right – Chris got deep and touched the place he wanted _(A/N: I guess we all know what! And who will get it right in the reviews, is going to win a peck on the cheek from me :D)_ and stimulated it. Sam was moaning in her orgasm soon. When her love tunnel has become even more wet and tight, he came too.

"Oh. My. God!" Chris was taking deep breaths.

"Please, don't move for a while, I want to feel you there."

"Anything for you, my queen. Love you."

"I love you too. I am so glad I have you."

"You are the flawless one here, Sammy. And I am the happiest boy in the entire universe."

"I think you've made another mission right now. And you were 100% successful. You'll get a lot of points and a reward."

"I wonder what that reward is."

"The first reward for us two is another breakfast. But this time, I mean the real one. And then it's up to us."

"Sounds like a good reward, do I really deserve all of this?"

"Of course, you are the best player I've ever met and you are ranked as a number one in my life, so – you deserve it. Do you want a toast?"

The royal, and now satisfied couple was having their breakfast finally. Chris has made some toasts, a coffee and a tea. They need to refill their energy to enjoy their honeymoon.

 _I have no regrets_  
 _There's nothing to forget_  
 _All the pain was worth it_

 _Not running from the past_  
 _I tried to do what's best_  
 _I know that I deserve it_

 **Don't worry, it's going to be more than just lovemaking – but it's going to be there often, they are married and in love, young and horny! Who has seen the collection knows, that it is full of a beautiful nature photos, fruit, flowers and nice couple moments, so there's something to look forward for! Thanks for reading and for your support darlings! I'll be happy for a review as always.**

 **Get Into The Groove.**


	3. Falling Deeper - Ch3

**I** **hope you are ready for some love in isolation! Nice reading. Enjoy.**

"Why do I have to love you that much? I always loved you. And I still love you."

Sam blushed. She was sitting on a kitchen counter, naked, with her legs wide open. Her eyes were shining, and her husband's eyes were shining too. He was standing by the counter, close to her, naked of course.

They were kissing passionately. Suddenly, the king put his hand on her pink place. And because Sam is an amazing wife, she reached after his sausage, started to jerk it and was kissing him back. They were doing their jobs nice and slowly. After a few minutes, Sam opened her legs more and Chris leaned on to rub his shaft on her clit.

"Mmmm.."

"Do you like it?"

"I wonder when did that young geek become an amazing lover? You are pleasing me a lot and I love it."

"And I wonder when did my good little girl become so horny and naughty? You've become such a beautiful human being and I am so proud to have you as my wife."

"Oh honey, stop it please, or I'll melt."

"Luckily, I know how to mute this conversation…"

Chris grew up so much. Now he's a young man, with a good body. He isn't that muscular like Danny, but nobody can deny, he's charming. He has that mysterious look in his eyes, yet he still has freckles, which make him look so cute! He knows for sure how to love and please a woman. And how to be the perfect husband! I bet Sam is head over heels for him. And his longing and horny look is something, she can't resist. And she knows he will make her scream in pleasure.

Oops, he did it again – when Sam was still in the trance, he arranged her to 69 position – which is great, because they always want to moan very loud, but they have their mouths full.

For Chris's tongue inside her it felt like she's opening more and more with every lick. And after 5 minutes, he managed to put his whole tongue deep inside her. On the other side, Sam blows and licks him. Chris is a lucky man, his wife LOVES oral sex. And she's very good at sucking and has a deep throat, which she can use properly. 69 was at first supposed to make them quiet – but they both managed to let out some moans, that were driving them both crazy.

Chris came first and gave his lovely wife an oral creampie. Sam had her little (or maybe big) mouth full of cum. She's a good girl, she swallowed all of it. Chris was still lying on the floor and knew, what she's up to. She got on her knees, and put her VERY WET place on his waiting mouth. Then she was riding it and moaning a lot. Chris was jerking himself during it, he was horny and ready for her again.

That boy knows how to lick a girl. And Sam knows how to make a boy horny again during licking. Riding his face, her bouncing breasts above, juices all over his face… And when Chris felt pounding from orgasm, he did not waste any more time. He just grabbed her very fast (she was still shaking and her tunnel was still pounding), put her on the kitchen counter again, and inserted his shaft inside her.

Sam was surprised and shocked, Moaning loudly in the pleasure he gave her. They were both enjoying the connection between them while it was still pounding. It was hard for Chris to not cum again. But he did his best to be able to please her again in no time. He was just waiting for a moment, till his wife will return from a trance. He was kissing her cheeks and forehead, while she was hugging him with her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much."

"I know Sami. I love you too. Always and forever."

"Forever together."

"And nothing gonna stop us from loving each other."

"That's right. Wait, you are still inside me. And you are hard…"

Chris raised his eyebrows, smiled and said: "You don't even have to finish that sentence, I can see what you want in your eyes."

"You know what? Your horny look is getting me even more horny. "

"You are a little, horny girl. And do you know what happens to the little horny girls?"

"Umm.. no? But I am a little scared you'll spank me."

"No. That happens to the bad girls. But you are my horny girl. And all the horny girls, that are married, got another round from their loving and horny husbands."

"I am so glad that I am married to such a horny boy like you… so, show me what you got."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Wait… I want you to be more wet. You know. It's easier when it is wet and I'll be sure, it won't hurt you."

"But I am horny and ready."

"I know, sometimes it is like this. It's okay, I have a lube here." He used it and put his sausage to her entrance."

He gave her a longing look. "Ready?" – "Do it pleeeaase. Don't you want me to beg for it, do you?"

He did what he was told. He started moving inside her. Sam was holding a kitchen cupboard and her legs were on his arms, so he could go deeper and deeper. And in the same time, they were falling in love deeper and deeper too.

 _I can't help falling in love_ _  
_ _I fall deeper and deeper the further I go_ _  
_ _Kisses sent from heaven above_ _  
_ _They get sweeter and sweeter the more that I know_

Their connection wasn't just physical, even their mind and thoughts were somehow connected. They almost always knew what was the other one thinking about. I guess this happens, when you are with someone so close.

Back to their physical connection – Chris was kissing her neck and lips while his wife was enjoying the intensive pounding he was giving her. She was glad he has energy and she was glad they were in this position.

He was able to see her young body in front of him, he could easily touch her breasts, tease her nipples and clit. And he could kiss her how many times he wants to. And the frosting on the cake - he was able to go really deep – which was good for her too, he was reaching her G spot. Sam's legs were on his shoulders. She loves watching him when he makes love. He is always concentrated on what he is doing and tries his best. And with his eyes closed, he was moaning softly.

Sam was listening to his moans calmly. Both of them were smiling and enjoying their love. Chris then grabbed a kitchen stool and put under his knee and did it faster and harder. Sam couldn't hear his moans anymore, she was louder – Chris was touching her G spot and looked sexier than ever, he was a little sweating too. She started to feel something inside her. Our lovers came together, as usual. But this time, Sam had a feeling she peed herself from pleasure. Then she realized that Chris was not the only one cumming here.

"I made it! I made you cum, I am so happy. You are the best wife ever."

"I made you cum too, honey. I've never thought that I am able to squirt. What can I say? I am exhausted and you are the best husband ever. And.. I have a feeling you unlocked an achievement and made another mission. You are simply the best."

"That's all thanks to my wife. Look around… everything is wet." And with that, Chris started to laugh.

"The worst thing about this is the fact, we went here to cook something ."

"Oh, I forgot. We should definitely clean up before we start to prepare food here."

"Challenge accepted. But I want you to take me to the shower first."

"Challenge accepted."

 _Late in the afternoon_

Chris and Sam were lying together on the hammock. Chris was playing with her hair and Sam was lying on his chest, relaxing.

"Are you relaxed, honey?" Chris asked.

"Definitely. Alps are amazing, everyone must feel relaxed in such a beautiful place like this. And I am so happy I am here with you and we have time to cuddle, joke around and make love. I am so glad we are married."

"You are beyond divine, Sam. You are so gorgeous, I don't believe you choose me."

"You are the best guy I know, loving, smart, handsome. And you are full of energy and horny for me. How many times a day can you do it by the way?"

"Hmmm.. I am not sure, 3 or 4 times? It depends. Why, do you want another round?"

"Maybe, but not now. I want to surprise you later."

The king and queen hugged each other more tightly. They fell asleep in each other arms, on the fresh warm air, naked, in the middle of the nature.

 **That's it for the chapter 3. I hope I'll write another soon. I guess you are all curious what Sam has on her naughty mind. What do you think? What do you think of making love in the kitchen?**

 **I'll be so happy for FF. Hugs and kisses, good evening to ya all!**


	4. One Night - Ch4

_Hi darlings! How are you doing after all the time you had to wait? I had (and still have) some health issues._

 _I searched the MBC FanFic category and I was a bit surprised – there aren't any new stories. I loved to read them and I am not the only one for sure. Does anyone know what happened? But that's another story._

 _Nice reading!_

 **Normal POV**

It was a quiet and starry night... you could almost hear the silence. Sam was sleeping like a log. She was wearing a white nightgown, hugging her pillow. And during her sleep, she reached for Chris to the other side of a bed. But he wasn't there. And in that moment, she woke up, terrified. Looking around, but he was gone. Sam jumped of the bed and ran away from the room.

"Chris! Where the hell are you? I have a strange feeling." She said loudly while touching the walls.

For some reason, she couldn't find a switch. Her whole body was shaking. It was like a nightmare came true! There she was, trying to find her husband, in a dark night, having a strange feeling. Chris was nowhere to be found, so she opened the door and rushed outside.

She ran directly to nowhere. She forgot she's injured and continued running through the pain. The night was warm but Sam was cold and shaking, almost crying.

"Sam! You can't run, what are you doing?" Sam finally heard the familiar voice from the darkness.

"Where are you? I can't see anything." – "Well, that's strange, cuz you are standing in front of me."

"I can't see you, reach for my hand, please."

"Sam, I am holding you already."

Sam was confused – She did not see him nor feel him. Then she fainted…

It was a quiet and starry night... you could almost hear the silence. Chris was holding his wife softly as she was experiencing some kind of terrible nightmare. Her body was shaking, she was hot and sweating, breathing heavily. Chris was worried. He was thinking about how to help her and how to wake her up from this hell. Then he got an idea - cold water and fresh air could do the trick. He undressed her from her white nightgown and took her to his loving arms. Got out of the cottage and headed to the lake – luckily it wasn't far.

The water wasn't cold as he thought. Actually, it was quite warm. He was happy about this, he didn't mean to give her a cold shock or hurt her in some way. When she felt the water around her, she finally woke up.

"Chris.. I see you." She whispered with a shaking voice.  
"I know honey. You probably had just a very bad dream. But it's okay now, I am here. Try to take a deep breath."

"I was so scared, you were gone and when I finally found you, you weren't there."

"I will never ever go away or let you down. Till the death tear us apart. I promised you that. And I promised I'll love you forever. I can't imagine living without my lovely wife." Chris was trying to comfort her.

"Don't stop loving me Chris." And with her last word she gave him a sweet kiss. And then another. And then she realized they are both naked.

"What if I want your love right here, right now?"

"I'll give it to you – I have to, it is my duty." Said Chris with a laugh. "And alongside, I love you and cherish you. I am under your spell."

Chris took her out of the water on the grass. "I guess it's going to be really natural today."

He put her on the ground and started kissing her on her cheeks, wet lips, neck, breasts… and he went even lower. Sam moaned quietly as she felt his warm tongue on her secret spot. She reached for his hand and held him as he was pleasing her. He gave her a clit massage. That made her really horny.

Suddenly she grabbed his hard shaft and put it in her mouth. Chris was a bit surprised but on the other hand, he saw that coming – he knows his naughty wife after all! He let her do it, she likes it so much. It's like a lollipop for her which moves inside her mouth. It was really warm and loving, she was really longing to have it inside her. Chris somehow knew it and switched.

The psychological and physical connection is so important for a happy marriage, and those two are very lucky, because they have it all. Since they know themselves forever, it isn't a problem for them to understand each other's needs, dreams and desires. Chris opened his soul to Sam and wants to give her everything. On the other side, Sam let him into her thoughts, hopes and fears. She doesn't like to show weakness. But he is an exception, she showed him how soft and loving girl she really is. And sadly how broken she is… This is what means being naked in front of someone… It's easy to show your naked body and have sex. But to show your naked soul and live together and love each other is really hard.

 _ **Hold me closer, full disclosure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let it out, let me in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On your knees, confess to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every doubt, every sin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's how love's supposed to be**_

 _ **I wanna know what you're all about**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're beautiful when you're broken down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let your walls crumble to the ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me love you from the inside out**_

They were spooning for a long time and making love the same time. Chris was holding Sam's breasts and kissing her neck. She was touching his hair and moaning softly in his ear. After a few minutes they both came. Chris stayed inside her, holding her hand still, filling her pounding body with that warm liquid. Sam was satisfied and calm, full of emotions (and of something else). Her husband loves her and she loves him, who can have more than this?

"This reminds me of the night you woke me up in the midnight, climbed to my room through a window and took me out. You took your parents car and you didn't have your driving license, you broke the rules for the first time. You drove with me and had absolutely no destination. It was a starry and warm night, we were just in our nightwear and first pair of sneakers we saw when we rushed out of my house. You looked so handsome while driving. But I know you were scared all the time."

"I… I was so afraid I'll hurt you if I'll crash. Luckily, we got home all right." Said Chris with a sigh of relief.

Sam continued recalling: "We had a swim in a lake that night, naked. And we shared our first real kiss."

"It was one year ago, why are you talking about this now?" Chris was surprised.

"Because that night something changed… our strong relationship got to another level. We were naked, we kissed, we spent the whole night together, you broke the rules for me. You were trying to change yourself and to tell me you love me."

"I've always loved you Sam. And I am so glad for what happened this year. Now you have the same surname I have – and I am really proud of you being my wife."

"Chris, stop being perfect husband, I dare you."

"Hmmm… I'd like to know what your dare is."

"Now I dare you to be a nice man and take me home."

 _ **Roads that go nowhere**_

 _ **I know that somewhere better**_

 _ **Cause you always take me there**_

 _ **If I'm lying here**_

 _ **Will you take me home?**_

 _Thanks for reading this after all this time you had to wait. It means a lot for me. Please, let me know your thoughts in reviews. If you have some requests for the next chapters, you can tell me as well, and I'll think about them while writing. Good night:3_

 _GITG_


End file.
